A Proposal
by Gleeksabound
Summary: Blaine Proposes in a  true Broadway Fashion.ONE-SHOT a spin off of my other one-shot "My Missing Puzzle Piece"  You don't have to read it, in fact if you haven't I would read it second. Blaine Proposes in a  true Broadway Fashion.


**_Here is a one-shot. I LIKE IT. A spin-off of my other one... sorry if there are any typo's I never got it to my Beta... who is amazing : RedRoseGal ... You are awesome ... stay that way:D as are several other Authors on here. If you want to follow me on Tumblr: Send me a message on here :D Thats everything, OH, STAY AWESOME. I PROMISE I WILL KICK MY BUTT INTO GEAR AND A CHAPTER FOR MY OTHER STORY. SOON. *lessthantherrtimesinfinity* Reveiw Please? If this gets 10 reviews (non-anon), no matter what they say I shall post a new chapter of Broken Hearts May Never Mend... OH and send me prompts please. I need some of those. And without further adu:_**

* * *

><p>Five years later and here they were. They were the Abigail's Godfathers; they had fought, broke up, and made up. They were completely and utterly I love.<p>

They had graduated that morning from NYU, both with honors at the top of their class, Kurt with a degree I acting, Blaine a degree in music production. Their families had left a few hours ago and they were sitting in their apartment sharing some leftover Chinese food, Kurt resting on Blaine, Blaine's arm wrapped around him. Kurt began tracing patterns on the hand resting on his hip.

"What's wrong babe?" Blaine knew Kurt only did that when he was Nervous.

"Nothing, I was just thinking"

"About what?"

"Nothing"

Blaine moved the hand that Kurt was playing with and tilted his chin up and Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's. Blaine knew how to get Kurt to talk. Kurt moved his lips in sync with boyfriends. Blaine pulled away while he still had some of his wits about him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Something is wrong. You don't play with my hand like that unless something is wrong. What is going through that head of yours?"

" I got a letter in the mail a few days ago. "

"and"

" I was offered a role at a theater in LA. They had someone here, who saw me in the pring production, and they want me to move out there"

"Kurt, That is great! It is amazing! Wait- why are you upset over this?"

Kurt looked at him, surprised he wasn't mad. " I said LA. As in moving to the west coast"

Blaine started to speak but Kurt cut him off. " Don't worry I am going to turn them down in the morning, your job is here, you play at clubs here, and I am ot leaving you for a stupid part -"

"no" Blaine put his finger on Kurt's lips. "no, I will not let you give up your dream for me. If you want this the WE will do this. My dreams are not bigger than yours, this is your chance. I will follow you to the ends of the earth Kurt. Following you dreams doesn't mean losing me."

Kurt couldn't speak.

"Do you want this part Kurt?"

Kurt nodded

"Then we are moving to Los Angeles"

Blaine was grinning ear to ear, and Kurt was smiling. He couldn't believe how amazing his boyfriend was. He kissed him not planning on stopping for some time.

Plans from L.A. were made. They packed, they forwarded their mail, and tried to get out of their lease. Blaine left all their plans up to Kurt, who wanted to plan a last summer in Lima. Blaine had some planning of his own to do.

Blaine wanted to propose. He loved Kurt more than he had loved anything, ad he wanted Kurt to know that and he knew exactly how he wanted to do it. After a week of phone calls, and two VERY overpriced tickets he told was ready to ask Kurt.

Blaine walked into there almost empty apartment , everything save for a few boxes and 8 or 9 suitcases that contained all of the clothes that they would need for the following weeks , everything else was already in storage for the summer.. Blaine called for Kurt

"Honey, I'm home!"

"You know I hate that" Kurt came out from their bedroom grinning at Blaine. Everytime he saw this man he couldn't help but smile.

"I know you say that, but I am still convinced you secretly love it."

Kurt kissed him, and when they both needed air and separated he replied

"and why would you think that Mr. Anderson?"

"Because every time I say it you kiss me like You just did and I can't think straight.

"hmmm , maybe I will have to stop kissing you then?"

"Ok, you could do that, but then I'd be sad, and wouldn't want to take you to wicked tonight, which is a shame because I have Front row center seats."

"You didn't!"

Blaine pulled the tickets out of his pocket and grinned at Kurt, "but I don't think I want to go, you see my boyfriend just threatened to stop kissing me."

Kurt slapped Blaine's arm. "you know I was just kidding." He kissed blaine to prove his point.

"I have our outfits to go pick out!" Blaine giggled as kurt hopped to their makeshift bedroom

Half an hour later they were both ready and in a cab n the way to the theater.

"it is sad that we are saying goodbye to this" Kurt said to Blaine.

"We are moving on to bigger and better things, sweetie. And we will visit. It will be as if we never said goodbye"

"You're right, as long as I'm with you, I will feel as if I'm on Broadway

The arrived at the Theater- packed as it always was. Blaine handed Kurt the tickets.

"Honey, can you go get our seats?"

"Why?"

"I have to go to the restroom, I will meet you inside shortly." Blaine pecked Kurt on the lips and disappeared into the crowd.

Blaine went around the theater , and wen in the back stage entrance with the key card he had picked up earlier that day. _If Kurt knew I had this and didn't tell him he would kill me. _ Blaine laughed at this thought. He met up with the manager .

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson, I didn't get to meet you at the sound check earlier"

"Nice to see you Blaine, you will be entering stage left and they will get you your microphone"

He pointed to some eager stage hands across the way.

"Thank you"

Kurt got their seats, and he waited for Blaine. Soon everyone was taking their seats and the light began to dim. Blaine had yet to return and Kurt began to worry.

A man began walking out on stage to introduce the musical, just like every performance Him and Blaine had attended, however Blaine was usually back from his bathroom break by now. The man on the stage began to speak.

"Welcome, to tonight's performance of Wicked. Earlier this week, I received a phone call and a strange request was made. I talked with the cast and we all agreed that we would be honored to comply with this request. I would like to invite Kurt Hummel up to the stage"

Kurt's heart began to race. He was in shock. Why was this happening to him? He pinched his arm to make sure he was not dreaming.

At last the spotlight found him, and he walked up to the stage. He barely remembers the walk up the steps; "Where the hell was Blaine? He should be here right now…"

He was handed a microphone and the stage lights went completely black. His heart began to pound. A spotlight came on in the left side of the stage, and there stood Blaine Anderson, looking as handsome as ever. Kurt was thoroughly confused. "Blaine, what is going-" Kurt began to speak into the microphone, but was cut off by the orchestra as they began playing an all-to-familiar melody. Kurt tried to hold back his tears, he knew what Blaine was going to say next. Blaine began singing _that_ song

_You think I'm pretty_

_Without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny_

_When I tell the punchline wrong_

_I know you get me_

_So I let my walls come down, down_

Kurt couldn't help but cut I for the second verse.

Blaine watched in awe as his boyfriend began singing the second Verse. Blaine just stood there mesmerized by Kurt's voice.

**Before you met me**

**I was alright but things**

**Were kinda heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I, will be young forever**

Blaine finally regained his senses, his heart pounding, he joined in for the chorus.

_**You make me feel**_

_**Like I'm livin' a**_

_**Teenage dream**_

_**The way you turn me on**_

_**I can't sleep**_

_**Let's run away and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

_**My heart stops**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**Just one touch**_

_**Now baby I believe**_

_**This is real**_

_**So take a chance and**_

_**Don't ever look back,**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

Kurt couldn't help crying at this point he stopped singing into the microphone and simply sang quietly to Blaine. He was so damned happy. Blaine saw the tears and swiftly crossed the stage and grabbed Kurt's hand while he finished singing the next verse, looking into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes, and letting tears fall down his own face.

_We drove to Cali_

_And got drunk on the beach_

_Got a motel and_

_Built a fort out of sheets_

_I finally found you_

_My missing puzzle piece_

_I'm complete_

_Let's go all the way tonight_

_No regrets, just love_

_We can dance, until we die_

_You and I, will be young forever_

The Orchestra stopped playing as rehersed and Blaine repeated a single line Accapella, thankful for his years I the Warblers.

_I finally found you my missing puzzle piece..._

Blaine let the last note drift off. There was a second of silence and then the crowd had erupted into applause.

That didn't matter to the two men on stage though.

Kurt was in shock.

_What do I do now? He is standing there, Oh my GaGa I love him so much. He was just serenaded by the boy he loved. I want to kiss this boy into oblivion , right there on that stage. _

Blaine began speaking to the audience "Thank you all very much, I just have a few words I would like to say"

He looked at Kurt. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and was unable to keep a smile from forming.

"That has always been our song; I sang it to you that first day you showed up at school, I played it for you right after prom, and every anniversary since. Kurt, you mean the world to me, you are my world. I would give up anything to wake up with you next to me every morning, we have been through hell and back and got through it together; now we are about to start over, and I want us to start over together, now and forever" .

As he got down on one knee, Kurt began crying again, he knew what was about to be asked of him and he couldn't be more excited.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you please give me the honor of becoming your Husband?"

Blaine pulled out a ring, it was simple, a silver band, on the inside it was engraved with the words "My missing puzzle piece".

Tears streamed down Kurt's face; silently crying, he grabbed Blaine by the arm and lifted him up, once the ring was on his finger.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck. He used his arms to pull Blaine closer and kiss his _fiancé _for the first time. He smiled and kissed and felt Blaine do the same as he placed his hands on Kurt's hips. They don't know how long they stood there, but when the initial roar of the audience had died down, they were still connected. They wouldn't let go of one another until thy HAD to.

As they finally pulled away for air, and the manager walked over to them (to kick them off the stage so the show could start) Blaine said to Kurt "I'll take that as a yes" and of course Kurt couldn't avoid witty response "You bet your ass Mr. Hummel-Anderson"

"Oh, so I get your last name?"

"No, we get each other's last names. "

They made their way back to their apartment after the show walking hand in hand and never letting go of each other, Kurt spoke up.

"I'm still sad to be leaving NYC"

Blaine lifted Kurt's hand with the ring on it. "This beats NYC any day. Don't you think? "

Kurt smiled and they kissed for the fiftieth time that night, this time I the middle of Central Park.


End file.
